Pale Kane
Known by many by his code name Codename Pale Kane his real name "Kane Vincent Drake" was a Dark Wizard who was a member of the Imperial Army before being discovered to be the blackest chapter in its history before joining Nightmare Wing. A formidable enemy with the ability to mimic enemies form of magic using Mimic (擬態, ミミック, Mimikku). He served under Tao Kung as one of his retainers within the guild serving his masters needs for violence. He was dishonorably discharged following his unstable lust running a mock and turning upon allies attempting to give into his lust for Yumiko Yamamoto, however, was quickly defeated by her resulting in a deep slash across his chest. A former member of the Seventh Blades sub-factions within the Imperial Rosa Army before defecting to join a "Cult of Zeref" at the promise of learning magic to gain enough power to become the ultimate fighter. Instead he later Nightmare Wing as a servant due to his lack of potential was forced to serve underneath the Strongest Warrior as one of his advisors & servants. He died during the events of the Battle of Regno Rosa with him killing himself after mistakenly fatal mistake of copying the infamous Scythe Magic: Tragic Moon Sacrifice (鎌マジック：悲劇の月を犠牲にする, Majikku: Higeki no tsuki o gisei ni suru) technique during his fight with Kenji Ringo attempting to match his zombified target before letting his ego get in the way of victory. Following the battle, his body was recovered and reanimated as a corpse and was forced to join The Warriors of Decadents as a servant and an advisor to his new masters for the rest of his unnatural life. Appearance A man nearing his 40s, he stands 5'2 and looks pretty frail for a man of his age. Most of his body was deformed following a brutal beating from by a horde of demons with his upper body being nearly completely having the skin is turning white colored from the surgery and some areas showing cracked, sometimes appearing red from the burns. He wears bandages around his entire body like the rest of Tao Kung's retainers they each carry bandages around their bodies in his case he does it to hide his deformities. His body upon his rebirth is very much the same as before aside from two jagged lines along the back stitched together by wires and strings from the experimentation by his new master. He has over his bandages he wears a set of a long jacket, black hat, matching shoes and a pair of black pant of slacks. He also has summoning scrolls attached to his belt that he wears at his side to summon weapons that he can mimic the magic or simply to boost his effectiveness in combat. Personality He was alive he was is a very aggressive man rushing forward to attack before even his master Tao Kung being the first into an engagement often times. His mannerisms of that of a very prideful and obsessed individual that only seeks personal glory and obsessed with wanting to make his former idol the Paladin Yumiko a mother, if she wanted to or not. His pure arrogance is a notable weakness as he believes himself to be among the strongest and his Guild despite being below qualified as stated by Tao Kung. During his time with the Imperial Army, he was a very focused and driven person until he met Yumiko Yamamoto. That's for started driving slowly to the point he wanted to be with her anyway which led him down the path of further madness after meeting a local puppeteer offering him a way to give him power and his hearts desire. After this meeting, his mental health issues gravely broken over a period of time as the lustful nature of the puppet master's corruption begins to worm its way into his skull to the point, he felt an urge to take the young Knight Yumiko after she rejected his pledges of love. Even turning on former allies and civilians to get any prize for his needs to expose his lust, however, this insanely lead him to defect from Tao Kung himself following his reanimation and join Angeal's group in order to always having the promise of more self-indulgence of his vices. He now acts as a bodyguard to Angeal Harsh exchanging his unique gifts and power for more playthings for his sick desires to enjoy. Oftenly tortured or simply used for unspeakable experimentations both psychological and physically leaving him unhinged and nearly fearless in combat wishing an end to the pain. History Back-Story Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Mimic (擬態, ミミック, Mimikku) is a Caster Magic involving copying an opponent's Magic hence the nickname "Copycat Magic". This Magic allows its user to mimic another Mage's Magic and utilize it as if it is their own. This form of Magic appears to be quite peculiar, with even Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion, The user can merely watch the movements and usage of a spell in order to copy other's Magic. It can only mimic the spells directly and can't be used to merge spells together like Memory-Make. Abilities Satsujinken Arts Dēmonkingu no kikku (デーモンキングのキック, Demon King's Kick) The Practitioner in mid-air or getting a running start leaving using sudden shearing movement with their legs, allowing them to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick the target's torso or face flying away with tremendous force. When empowered by added energy, it can boost the dramatic force of the strength of the strike being able to break targets through large objects. Yamanokami no ken (山の神の拳, Mountain God Fists) The practitioner focuses their energy into their arms and legs as they then lunge towards a target before performs multiple extremely fast yet extremely powerful strikes, causing aggravated damage to a target. Another variation of the move can be used by charging a large amount of energy into a single fist before striking a single target releasing it's full force into a single destructive fist strike to shatter any guard with the force to rival the infamous Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē : Itten) used by practitioners of Crush Magic. The technique was used by Master Tao Kung to stagger the infamous Kronus The World Eater during the Battle of Regno Rosa through even for a master of the craft, it still draws massive amounts of energy and stamina in one shot. Akuma no Nigiri (悪魔の握り, Demon King's Grasp) It is a powerful and lethal attack which, the user can hold his hand flat to then plunging his hand in a thrusting motion to impale through an enemy target. This can be followed up by removing a major organ or simply tearing a large hole through a target. Equipment Trivia *His name is a double reference to the "Pale Man" from the 2006 fantasy drama film Pan's Labyrinth. He is a pale skinned humanoid demon with his eyeballs in the palms of his hands and was one of the 2nd antagonist and the American professional wrestler "Kane". Category:Dark Mage Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Satsujinken User